


Something Old, Something New

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa wants to try something new, and Iwaizumi reserves his right to veto. However, it isn't long before Iwaizumi decides that not all of Oikawa's ideas are terrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Old, Something New

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 30 Day NSFW Challenge: Day 14 - 69.

Iwaizumi briefly considers throwing a pillow at Oikawa’s face when his ridiculous boyfriend finally spits out the request he’d had percolating in his head all day. “You want to do _what_?”

“You heard me, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa huffs and crosses his arms. “Don’t play dumb. Though you being a nasty brute and all, I — hey!”

He decides to hit Oikawa with the pillow, after all.

Oikawa shrieks in protest. “Mean mean _mean_ , Iwa-chan!” He puts on his best pout—the one he uses to get what he wants from pretty much everyone but the guy in front of him. “It’s supposed to be hot. Are you really that unromantic?”

“Oh, please.” Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “There’s nothing romantic about it. You’ve been watching too much porn.”

Gasping, Oikawa turns up his nose and spins on his heel away from Iwaizumi. “I’ll have you know, my choices in erotic stimulation are classy and _well_ in moderation.”

With a scoff, Iwaizumi flicks the back of Oikawa’s neck. “Whatever. I live with you. I’ve seen your browser history, and I’m pretty sure bigbadbaras.com isn’t the top shelf kind of smut.”

“Iwa-channnn, can we please just try it?” Oikawa turns around and fixes his wheedling gaze onto Iwaizumi, whose will to keep up this exchange is quickly waning.

Sighing, Iwaizumi grunts, “Fine.” He jabs his forefinger roughly into Oikawa’s chest. “Five minutes. If I tell you I want to stop, we stop. And I block your shitty porn sites and take you shopping for better stuff on Saturday. Deal?”

Oikawa beams. “You’ll love it, Iwa-chan.”

“Yeah, yeah . . . just take off your pants.”

“You’re not cute at all!” But Oikawa complies and soon they’re both standing in a puddle of their lazy day clothes.

Iwaizumi frowns as he wonders how they’re supposed to start this _thing_ Oikawa wants to do, but with the extra height Oikawa has on him, the logistics of it seem ambitious to Iwaizumi. “Um, how do we . . .”

Eyes lighting in understanding, Oikawa suggests, “Maybe we can just lay one on top of the other, just like usual only facing different directions. That’s how —”

“Stop. Talking,” Iwaizumi growls, desperate to avoid a play-by-play of whatever garbage Oikawa’s been watching to get off to. “I was thinking that, or maybe lying on our sides to make up for the height difference.”

Nodding, Oikawa tugs Iwaizumi closer and purrs against Iwaizumi’s lips. “Now, to get warmed up.”

This is easy for them, no thinking required. They’ve been kissing since they were thirteen, so there is no more mystery about how to get one another hot and bothered. Oikawa automatically rents his fingers down Iwaizumi’s back, and the latter nips at the sensitive line of Oikawa’s jaw.

Soon, both are standing at full attention, and Iwaizumi is feeling much more charitable towards this activity than he had been ten minutes before. They tumble into the bed, Oikawa landing on top of Iwaizumi with an _oof_. “Let’s try it now.”

Iwaizumi gives a quick nod of approval as they both roll onto their sides. Both sit up to maneuver themselves the opposite direction, and it’s difficult to stifle the resulting chuckle.

“Stay there, Hajime. Let me take care of you.”

Surprised at the sound of his given name, instead of Oikawa’s usual infantile epithet, Iwaizumi does just that. He watches with far more interest than he would have thought he’d have as Oikawa shifts around, until finally their faces are relatively flush with each other’s groins.

It definitely isn’t the first time he’s ever sucked Oikawa’s cock, nor Oikawa’s his, nor would it be the last. However, both at the same time—sixty-nine, Oikawa had called it—is a new animal. Iwaizumi confesses to himself that he isn’t entire sure how they’re going to pull it off.

As if reading his thoughts, Oikawa says, “Put your leg over my shoulder, and I’ll do the same.”

Knees and ribs meet rudely a few times before they’re able to get into position, but as soon as they are, Iwaizumi is fairly confident he can get enough of Oikawa to satisfy them both. “I’ve got a good angle. I think I can —”

He’s cut off by the gasp of air he lets out when Oikawa takes in nearly his entire length in one swoop of the mouth, and his blood feels too tight in his veins. Heart pumping, Iwaizumi licks a stripe along Oikawa’s cock before snagging it into his mouth.

The angle is damn awkward, he thinks, but there is no denying that he enjoys the feeling of his cock being cradled in Oikawa’s very talented mouth and wanting to reciprocate without waiting his turn. And when Oikawa begins winding his tongue around Iwaizumi’s foreskin, it makes him burn to outdo him.

With a growl, he flattens his tongue and takes in the entirety of Oikawa’s cock. There is a loud moan and a little bit of teeth, and Iwaizumi likes that just fine as he wraps an arm around Oikawa’s middle to get a better angle. His other hand fishes under the mattress until he finds their stash of lube.

He glances down at Oikawa, whose eyes are closed as he works Iwaizumi’s girth, and smirks after he pulls back until he can actually breathe again. Oikawa whimpers at the loss, but it quickly turns into a mewl when Iwaizumi prods a slippery digit into Oikawa’s entrance.

Oikawa’s hips buck, and Iwaizumi chokes on the throatful of cock he receives. Pulling off, he grumbles, “Careful, will you?”

“Sorry, Iwa-chan,” he thinks Oikawa says with his mouth full of Iwaizumi.

Enjoying the show of watching Oikawa lose his composure, Iwaizumi slowly strokes in and out of Oikawa while trying to match the gathering waves of heat pooling in his abdomen. It’s a lot to process at once, but when he wonders how much it would be if Oikawa were fingering him, too, Iwaizumi enjoys this little imbalance of power.

Slowly, Iwaizumi spreads Oikawa open while putting every modicum of control he has into not coming. Oikawa, however, is gasping and moaning around Iwaizumi’s cock as Iwaizumi uses ever sensitive spot he can reach to turn his boyfriend into a puddle of goo.

Finally, when Iwaizumi’s jaw aches from the effort, he pauses and says softly, “Tooru.” Oikawa stops and looks up in surprise. Iwaizumi sees the mussed hair and flushed cheeks, and he thinks his best friend, his boyfriend, his roommate, his everything is the most beautiful creature alive. “Can we —”

“Please,” Oikawa begs as he clumsily extricates himself from their orchestrated position.

Iwaizumi holds out his arms as he sits up, and Oikawa climbs into his lap. Their lips meet for a heated kiss, hard and hungry as Iwaizumi grips Oikawa’s bottom and slowly slides into him. He swallows Oikawa’s loud cry, and has to catch his own breath as Oikawa’s insides clench down hard.

“Oh, no you don’t,” Iwaizumi hisses as he grips hard on the base of Oikawa’s cock. There is a whine in response, but it quickly turns to pleasure as iwaizumi begins rolling his hips up into Oikawa.

Together, they find a rhythm and, when Iwaizumi finds himself close, he lets go of Oikawa’s cock and lets loose himself when Oikawa shudders around him.

Iwaizumi, spent and exhausted, lowers them down the bed, with Oikawa sprawled out on his chest. He grabs at the box of tissues on the nightstand and cleans up the sticky mess between their chests. Oikawa only moves as much as necessary before slumping back on top of Iwaizumi.

Sated and sleepy, Oikawa murmurs against Iwaizumi’s collarbone, “So, did you like it, Iwa-chan?”

This draws a chuckle out of Iwaizumi. “You know, not every idea you have is terrible.”

“All my ideas are amazing.”

The response, Iwaizumi thinks, is probably a reflex on Oikawa’s part, so he declines to give in to his impulse to pull Oikawa’s hair. Instead, he wraps his arm around Oikawa and flops the covers over them. He kisses the crown of Oikawa’s head and waits until he hears the even breath of sleep before whispering, “Yeah, they are.”

**Author's Note:**

> If this was shit, I'm sorry. It was written in like...two hours with no planning at all while watching baseball. Forgive me.


End file.
